


Finding the Sun [Podfic]

by notanightlight, RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor), Scientist_Salarian, the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/pseuds/notanightlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientist_Salarian/pseuds/Scientist_Salarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli just wants everyone to stop meddling where they aren't wanted, but there are certain things he needs to accept, and things that need to come to light.</p><p>Story written by notanightlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Sun [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331010) by [notanightlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/pseuds/notanightlight). 



Cover art by [ notanightlight](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com).

**Dramatis Personae:**

Notanightlight as The Narrator and Legolas

Ricky Pulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor) as Gimli

The Dragongirl as Kili and Aragorn

Keagan (Scientist_Salarian) as Fili and Gloin

**Music:**

"See I'm Smiling" by Lee Jin Wook, from The Waltz Style

**Length:**

25 minutes, 50 seconds

**Streaming:**

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 24 MB):**

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Finding%20the%20Sun.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (24 MB):**

[Here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011409.zip)  



End file.
